The File
by ichbin
Summary: One shot. Niles and CC, and a missing File. Total improv and joint venture with DannyFan66 aka FoG . Let us both know what you think. Check her site for 'Skinny Dipping' another joint venture. - C


Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N Hey readers…DannyFan66 (aka FoG) and I thought it would be fun to do what we call… Improv on a Scene'. We set the opening scene and determine which 'character' speaks first, Niles or CC. DannyFan66 writes for Niles…his 'actions' and his dialogue and I write for CC. This is the first of what we hope will be many improvisations to come…

You can also check out "Skinny Dipping" which we published under her account. Can't wait to hear what you all have to say!

* * *

**The File**

It was another evening in the Sheffield mansion and like many evenings, Max and Fran had taken the children off to some 'family event' leaving CC to deal with the business, and Niles to deal with…well…everything else.

Niles stood at the sink washing the casserole dish from dinner, when CC blew in.

"Ok, Dust Mop, where did you put it?" She barked.

Niles looks up from his work and innocently bats his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Babcock."

"Can the innocent act, and tell me where you put the file I was working on before supper?" CC put her hand on the counter and half leaned onto it.

Removing himself from the sink and drying his hands Niles matched her position across the counter. "I say again, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I put the file on the serving table when we came in for supper. Since only _servants _go to the 'serving table' and you are the _**servant**_..."

Leaning in closer until they were merely inches apart, Niles scowled. "Now you just contradicted yourself, Babs. If only servants go to the serving table, and you put this alleged file on the serving table... who were you planning on serving?"

CC felt a little flush, his nearness was disconcerting. Of course, she wouldn't tell him that, and she quickly got a hold of herself hoping her slight lapse in judgment hadn't been noted. "Look Niles, I dropped it there when I came in for supper, and after I was finished eating, I went to freshen up. When I came back, the file was gone." She took a breath and leaned away from him. _What was he wearing? That cologne smelled...focus CC, focus! _She chided herself. "Since you're the only one who has it in for me..." She sighed. "Just tell me where you put the file, Niles; I still have a lot of work to do."

Niles new his CC better than anyone and saw the difficulty she was having now, in this moment, had more to do with him than any file. "Miss Babcock..." Niles moved slowly around the counter until he was nearly toe to toe with CC, just in front of the refrigerator. "I can assure you, I didn't take your file. But there are...gentler ways you could ask my help in finding it."

"What are you talking about, Butler boy?" CC half snarled at him. "I need that file!"

"Well," Niles stepped closer and CC countered by stepping back. "You'd better find a nicer way to ask for my help."

"When have I ever been nice to you?" CC was slightly uncomfortable at his approach.

Niles stepped toward her again and again CC stepped back now feeling the cold door of the sub zero against her back. "There was that one time, in the den...you were _very_ nice to me."

"We were drinking." She defended, half heartedly. CC remembered that night very well, had lost sleep over it in fact. His hands, her hands, their tongues...she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Niles voice caressed her ears.

"N-no." CC took a deep breath hoping to clear her thoughts, but it only served to envelope her in his scent once again. "What are you wearing?" _ Dear God, did I say that out loud?_

Niles couldn't hide his smirk, "It's called devotion..." He leaned in and whispered the rest. "...to you."

"To...me?" CC could see the smirk on this face and wondered if he was just pulling some prank. His eyes were telling her something else...something she wasn't ready to hear. "Uhm Niles? I really need to find that file. Would you please help me look for it?"

Niles kissed her deeply if briefly and met her eyes. "Was that so terrible?"

"Me asking you nicely, or you kissing me?" CC asked, some of her Babcock spunk coming back.

Niles allowed his boyish grin to cross his face. "Either or both, you decide." Niles still hadn't moved away from her.

She loved that grin...she knew she came up with zingers everyday just to see that grin when he got her back. "I supposed being nice is ok Niles...but I much prefer being baad." She joked in her sultry voice, trying to lighten the mood.

Niles would have none of it and leaned in very close, their cheeks nearly touching. "I can't imagine anything with you being less than amazing." He nipped at her ear lobe before pulling back to meet her gaze again.

CC saw that look again. She had only ever seen it when she was very young, before all the hate and the bickering, before boarding school, before becoming the Bitch of Broadway. She knew the look, what she couldn't figure out was… "Why?" She whispered, "Why me?"

"Why not you?" Niles responded.

"You hate me. I'm a witch, a troll, a trollop." CC used his words.

Again Niles' boyish grin crossed his face and his eyes lit up. "I suppose. But you're my witch, my troll, and there's something to be said for being a trollop."

She had to smile with him at that one. "When did I become yours, Dust Buster?"

"You've always been mine, in here." Niles placed his hand on his heart. "I just thought I'd take the idea out for a spin."

She put her hand over his. "I have?"

Niles eyes grew dark with desire. "Always."

She knew he meant it, she could feel his heart beat through both their hands on his chest. She remembered that awful day when she had put her hand at that very spot and not felt anything. Shaking her head a bit, she looked at him again, relieved that he was there, waiting. "Oh Niles, I'm sorry," she said, realizing that he must be wondering what was going on inside her head. "It wasn't too terrible," she said, with a bit of a smile forming at the corner of her lips

"You asking me nicely, or me kissing you?" Niles raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Asking you nicely was horrible..." she tossed out. "You kissing me, well...I don't think it really lasted long enough for me to get a proper opinion of it."

Niles leaned in his lips so close to hers she could feel his breath and it made her tingle. "Do you want a proper opinion?"

Again, he was leaving it up to her. Why didn't he just take her? Why did she have to be the one to give in? CC was sure he could read her desire, her need. God she wanted to kiss him. He brought out his tongue to lick his lips and she could hold back no longer. "Yes!" She grabbed his head like she had done so long ago and kissed him with a passion that she had kept pent up to for much too long now.

Niles reeled in the feeling of her soft, warm hands on his face, pulling, caressing, and guiding him in their kiss. When the need for air finally pulled him from her, one hand at the small of her back and the other lost in the silken strands of her hair, Niles tugged gently. CC dropped her head back giving him full access to her slender throat. "God, CC…I must have you." Niles growled as he nipped and sucked at the taught skin of her neck.

His hands were everywhere, his lips everywhere else. And yet, he wasn't close enough...she wanted to touch him, taste him. She brought her hands up to his chest and easily pulled his sweater off and then started on his buttons. When she saw a few light colored hairs poking out, she thanked God he wasn't wearing an undershirt. Making quick work of pushing the shirt off his shoulders, she dipped her head and hungrily licked at one of his nipples. Encouraged by his moans, she brought her hand up to tease the other.

"CC," Niles groaned softly. "We're about to cross a bridge. I need to know you're certain."

"Niles…you talk too much," CC said, reaching behind her and pulling the zipper down from the dress she was wearing. She let it pool at her feet, leaving her clad only a crimson lace bra and panties. Grabbing him by the belt, she pulled him towards her and as she released the buckle she answered him. "I'm sure, Butler Boy. Are you?"

Niles with one quick flip of his fingers released the clasp of her bra and dropped it to the floor. "My God, CC…you're more than beautiful." Niles kissed the soft curve of her breast eliciting a soft gasp from the woman who held his heart.

"I'll take that as a yes." CC moaned, holding his head to her chest, encouraging him to keep going. She finally let him up in order to get access to his pants. "These need to come off, now." She gasped as his hands grabbed hold of her rear and his fingers grazed the edge of her panties.

"You first." Niles growled in that sexy way that made CC shiver and ripped the panties from her.

"Those were my favorite." CC half-whined, taken completely off guard by his sudden aggressiveness.

Niles smirked. "I'll buy you a thousand more provided you let me rip each and everyone off of you."

CC laughed that sultry laugh of hers, and reached down. "How about we finish this first?" Niles groaned as her hand reached her goal. He helped her finish removing his pants and she knelt in front of him to pull down his boxers. Unable to resist, she quickly darted out her tongue on his tip.

"Oh God." Niles gasped at CC's little surprise before pulling her up and taking her lips in a searing kiss. "All in good time, Love."

"Take me, Niles. I can't wait any more!" CC nearly begged him.

Niles locked his gaze on her beautiful face. "I live to serve." And in one swift move he lifted her leg over his hip and drove himself into her with a groan.

"Oh...my." CC grabbed a hand full of his hair, pulling his face to hers and kissed him hard.

Niles leaned back and looked at her. "God, CC you're so…wet…ugh." His thrusts were driving her hard against the cold stainless steel of the refrigerator. "Look at me, CC. I need to see what I do to you." Niles fingers held firmly to CC's thighs and he could feel the tell tale quiver. "That's it, Love, don't hold back."

"I'm so close. Just, a bit...cum with me Niles...are you...I'm...oh...G-O-D..." CC moaned through her climax.

"Almost there… so…ugh…wet…ugh…let's go, Love…almost…ugh…that's it." Niles intensified his rhythm hoping to take CC to the edge again.

CC couldn't see straight. She hadn't even had time to recover from the first orgasm and here he was bringing her back again. "Niles...please."

Niles watched CC's face in earnest…reading every nuance, learning just what to do. "That's it, Love. God…CC…almost…just…a few…more…" Niles thrusts were hard and deep and measured. "Oh God…" Niles groaned as he exploded just after he felt CC tighten around him. He held her to his chest and thanked God silently for the sheer weight of the refrigerator that supported them. "I love you, CC, with all my heart, mind, body and soul, I swear I love you."

CC felt the tears slide down her face at his confession. Leaning into his strong shoulder, she let the words penetrate her heart. "I believe you Niles. I...I..." She couldn't find the words; she looked into his eyes, hoping he could read her soul.

Niles kissed away each tear. "I know, Love. I can feel it."


End file.
